


No quería enamorarme esta noche

by Deiv17



Series: Fútbol One Shots [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/pseuds/Deiv17
Summary: Sábanas blancas, luces brillantes, dientes torcidos y la vida nocturna.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i didn't mean to fall in love tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578138) by [pulisics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulisics/pseuds/pulisics). 



En la mezcla de cuerpos sudorosos, hombres desesperados con demasiado alcohol en sus sistemas, y un cantinero que parecía preferir estar muerto que estar ahí, el ángel rubio era el único que no hacía a Mario querer vomitar. Solo Dios sabía por qué se encontraba en un club barato de desnudistas a la una de la mañana en mitad de semana, pero viendo que el noventa por ciento de sus decisiones eran imprudentes y jodidamente extrañas, no había ninguna posible razón por la que debiera estar sorprendido.

Se sentía fuera de lugar. Quizás era la única persona menor de veinticinco años —en realidad, menor de treinta y cinco—, considerando cuán viejas se veían todas estas personas, pero no le importó. Lo único que importaba era el bailarín rubio. Se mantenía delgado y musculoso, y sus movimientos eran una bella mezcla de rapidez y elegancia. Sus ojos eran algo completamente diferente: tan fríos, misteriosos y embriagantes, casi de una manera desafiante. El hombre se aferraba de la barra, girando sin ningún esfuerzo alrededor de ella y haciendo cosas que llevaba a Mario a pensar en la forma en que usaría esa flexibilidad en la alcoba. El solo pensar en el pálido bailarín en su cama, le hizo retorcerse en la silla. Cuando levantó la mirada, se encontró una vez más con esos ojos impresionantes, los cual se volvieron una mirada maliciosa cuando el bailarín se deslizó lentamente del caño y elevó más el trasero en el aire, meneándolo de manera casi imperceptible, y se levantó de nuevo. Mario ya podía sentir sus vaqueros apretarse más, y comenzó a maldecir mentalmente por lo que fuera que le hubiera hecho usar los estúpidos vaqueros ajustados.

Cinco tragos más tarde, estaba de pie en un callejón con el mismo bailarín rubio. Dijo que su nombre era Marco. Marco besaba muy bien. Marco besaba de forma estupenda.

Quince minutos después, estaban en la habitación de hotel de Mario, y Marco le estaba dando un baile privado. Con los brazos de Marco alrededor de su cuello, el trasero en su regazo y los labios en su piel, no había otro lugar en el que Mario preferiría estar. Pero aunque estaba dichoso, sus labios todavía se sentían mal y pesados, y Mario no quería derretirse bajo las sensaciones que le provocaba. Pero aun así lo hizo. Dejó que Marco lo sostuviera, dejó que Marco lo besara, dejó que Marco follará su “lindo traserito”, que explorara su cuerpo y que disfrutara cada segundo de eso. Sabía que mañana se odiaría.

Marco hacía el amor del mismo modo en que bailaba: rápido, elegante, y con pasión. Bueno, Mario quería que eso fuera hacer el amor, aunque era solo una follada sin importancia que olvidaría cuando viera otro lindo par de ojos.

Mario amaba la forma en que Marco bailaba, la forma en que follaba, la forma en que besaba su piel como si fuera una de las cosas más delicadas, pero aun así se movía con brusquedad dentro de él. Amaba la forma en que Marco lo acercaba y lo rodeaba con sus brazos cuando yacían envueltos en una masa de sábanas blancas, sin aliento. Amaba la forma en que Marco delineaba sus tatuajes y besaba sus dedos cuando los entrelazaba con los de Mario después de tomar su mano. Amaba la forma en que un extraño le hacía sentir tan seguro y amado, pero eso era exactamente lo que odiaba.

Odiaba el hecho de que Marco era y seguirá siendo nada más que un extraño para él. Odió la mirada de tristeza en su rostro cuando se fue. Odió el beso que Marco dejó en sus labios y las palabras que susurró pensando que estaba dormido. Odió el hecho de que Marco se fuera sin decir adiós y odió cuán molesto eso le hizo sentir. Odió ese pedazo de papel al borde de la mesa de noche con una serie de número. Odió la forma en que lo rompió y lo botó. Odiaba cómo Marco era el único que quiso dentro de él por más de una noche. Se odiaba porque sabía que no era posible. Se odiaba porque se enamoró de él.

**Author's Note:**

> Si quieren que escriba o traduzca algo o sobre una pareja, pueden dejarlo en los comentarios o enviar un mensaje al correo que está en mi perfil.


End file.
